When Did That Happen?
by Sierra Clearwater
Summary: Seth's been in love with his best friend, Candace, for a long time. He's finally told her and their relationship is progressing, but will a series of unfortunate events pull them apart? R&R T for swearing/sex and drug refrences.
1. Can't Act on It

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**This story is based on the song 'If It Kills Me' by Jason Mraz [Don't own the song either.]**

_Seth's POV_

The high school hallways were confusing, but not as disorienting as it would have been for me if I were completely human. I walked past the chattering gossip girls and the school football team, my eyes spotted Candace, the only girl I'd ever been close to.

We weren't going out, she didn't even seem interested in that, she just wanted a friend. And for now, that was all I really needed, besides; if I did imprint while we were going out, it would crush her. Hurting her was something I would not allow to happen, but then again Sam had done it, he didn't want to, but he still did.

I wasn't mad at him for breaking my sister's heart, but then again, it made her miserable. Just recently Leah had sort of gotten over it, Jacob had helped her. Being a werewolf sucked sometimes, having to hear everyone else's thoughts was bad enough, but when you had thoughts you didn't want to share, they could still hear them.

Candace smiled at me from where she was standing beside my locker, she was an overall happy person and so was I, but today wasn't the day. She frowned at my expression,

"What's wrong, Seth?" she asked, concerned. She knew me so well, we had known each other since 7th grade and now we were in tenth grade, so, like two years then. She had helped me immensely when my dad died; she had been helping me through it all.

"Just a bad day, Candy." I called her Candy a lot, just sort of my nickname for her. She shrugged her tiny shoulders up and down, but continued to grab books out of her locker.

I peeked over at her while she applied pink lip gloss to her bottom lip. I had a strange urge to kiss her, but I couldn't. I swore I wouldn't go out with a girl until I found my imprint and by then there would be no need.

"Ok, how was you last day of freedom?" she wondered. I hadn't done much yesterday, I ran patrol with Brady and Collin and then just hung around Charlie's house watching TV.

My mom had married Charlie a little while after my father's death and I didn't mind, Charlie was cool. Some days it bugged me that she had moved on so quickly, but my mom was the type that did her best to move on. Today was one of those days.

"Nothing, really." I replied, my voice morose. Candace nodded, but didn't reply.

"It's one of those days, huh?" It was amazing how well she knew me, but something that was, in my opinion, quite obvious, was that. . .despite the promise I had to myself. .

I love her. I really do, but I would NEVER act on it, why couldn't she be the one?

She was what I really wanted and heck, she was what I needed! All I really wanted to do was love her, but more than just friends. But I still can't say it, because of what it might put her through. How long can I go on like this?

I nodded in response to her question. She grimaced and pushed on the locker door till it clicked. Her hair came to about her shoulders and always fell down her back in waves, she had the most beautiful hazel eyes and everything about her was perfect. If I do ever imprint, I hope it's a girl a lot like her.

I slammed my locker shut, which made Candace jump, but she didn't say anything. She knew when I needed the silence to just think. We walked into the Biology room and took our regular seats in the back, it smelled of Clorox and salt in here. I noticed a jar sitting on Mr. Gasda's desk labeled 'Brine Shrimp', Candace was allergic to shrimp.

She would get to skip this lab, lucky her, I hated Biology. Jacob had wanted to build up a mechanic business in La Push, most of the wolves were great mechanics and Jake had been teaching me some stuff. That was my future, I guess, but that seemed to be such a very, very lonely future.

"So, you wanna come over today?" she asked while flipping through her binder trying to find the assignment that was due today. Candace wasn't the most organized person, but then again, neither was I. God, she is so perfect for me, why can't she be mine?

My heart sitting at my feet, I felt miserable and helpless, nobody to talk to about it. So far I had been able to keep it hidden from everyone. They could all tell I was hiding something, should I tell them? Or I could always phase and accidentally have them see.

Right, that's what I'd do and I'd do it tonight!

"Sure and just to let you know, today is a brine shrimp experiment, so you can skip."

She smiled and shook her head, "I can wear gloves." She stated, unlike me, she loved bio class, she also wanted to be a scientist. I wish I had that kind of goal for my life.

The class began slowly, each passing second was dragging me towards unconsciousness, I hadn't slept last night. Some sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach was making me crazy, I'm a werewolf and werewolves don't get sick, but I was sick.

I made myself throw up, just in a spur the moment attempt to rid myself of the feeling.

Love sick, maybe? Ha Ha, I'm such a priss.

Anyhow, my life wasn't gonna get better anytime soon. I should just get used to it.

**REVIEW, PLEASE! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ! rEvIeW!!**


	2. No Longer a Secret

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**This story is based on the song 'If It Kills Me' by Jason Mraz [Don't own the song either.]**

_Seth's POV_

We were having a patrol meeting tonight; there hadn't been a vamp sighting in over eight months. Sam decided that we could take a little break as long as we all agreed.

This was the perfect time for them to see inside my head, maybe they would help me. I hoped they would, would they agree? Should I just keep my feelings to myself or should I act on it and hope that I wouldn't imprint? Candace was exactly right for me, she was everything I ever wanted. Frickin fate coming along, biting my ass again just to make me miserable.

I reached the fringe of the woods behind my house, suddenly nervous about telling somebody, but what was there to be ashamed of? I stripped within the cover of the trees and let the warmth fill through me. It radiated through my limbs and I had the fulfilling sense of release once it was done, being more free and not confined to my human body was amazing.

_Heya Seth, _thought Sam, it seemed like he was the only one phased right now, that's perfect, I only had to confess to one person right now, but no doubt everyone else would find out soon enough.

_Confess what, Seth? _Sam asked, clearly concerned I had done something wrong.

_Nothing bad, I just needed to talk to somebody and I feel sort of embarrassed. But then again you would know what it's like to love somebody that you hadn't imprinted on._

Sam growled at the last part of my comment, I guess he wasn't really over that yet.

He had gone out with my sister and then imprinted on her cousin. He left my sister completely shattered. . .

_Watch it, Seth! _ Ugh, I wasn't trying to think these things, this was how my mind worked! I hate being a wolf sometimes, I hate how I can't have my thoughts to myself and how I'm opened up like a book for everyone's personal enjoyment.

Life isn't fair! I sounded like a little kid, but what did that matter? Couldn't I just go and fall in love like a regular guy, instead of holding in every feeling, for fear I might hurt her?

_Is that what this is about?_ Sam had been patiently listening to my hissy fit. No matter how embarrassing it was I had to tell him, or at least, tell someone. Somebody would understand and of all people, Sam would.

I told Sam everything, a mental waterfall that gushed into a pool of unshed feelings. Sam was quiet, not a single comment on his part, he remained mute, just so I could get it all out. Jared buzzed in to hear the end of my confession, but he remained quiet.

I was depressed, I lay on the forest floor, spilling my guts to Sam and Jared, who understood it all perfectly well.

_Seth, there is only so much you can do. _ Sam started, his mind went back to when he had broken up with Leah. I didn't want to do that to Candace, she was so fragile, like a flower. Too much of anything would break her and if I broke her heart, only God knows what she might do.

_That's tough, man. I know you don't wanna hurt her, but maybe the best thing to do is, just feel what your heart wants to feel. Take it slow, you know, don't get her pregnant or anything. . . _ Jared snorted at his own comment. I hadn't expected this from Jared, but after he had imprinted, he got smarter.

_I regret dating Leah. She was my first love and I had no idea what I would do to her later on. And if there were a way I could've prevented it I would've, but. . . Candace is you friend, Seth, and I don't want to see you make the same mistake I did._

_So I was a mistake!? _Leah mentally screamed. We hadn't realized she had phased in, wow, Sam was in for it now. Leah began cussing him out at the mental volume capacity.

_Leah, Calm down! That's not what he was saying!_ I tried to stop her tirade, she had it all wrong. I explained to Leah what we were talking about and she finally gave up.

_I gotta go guys and my vote is that we cut all patrols down to once every two days. _

_Twice a day is hardly necessary. _I phased back to my human form without a word from anyone else to stop me. That little convo had not helped a single thing, Jared gave me good advice, but then again, I saw second hand what Sam had done to my sister, but my sister is a lot tougher than Candace. Something that would hurt Leah, would crush Candy.

I sank back onto the ground; my heart was sitting on the ground in front of me again.

I couldn't just sit her and wallow in my own self pity. Jared's idea or Sam's idea?

They both had their good points, but neither was an absolute. I have a choice to make.


	3. My head to myself

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**This story is based on the song 'If It Kills Me' by Jason Mraz [Don't own the song either.]**

_Seth's POV_

Candace had called about an hour ago, saying that her mom was making go visit her grandmother for the evening. This was fine by me, I needed time to think, it was quite rare that I had my head all to myself.

Cool spring breeze passed through my bedroom window, the air tinged with the essence of the ocean and flowers. I was feeling exceedingly depressed, couldn't life just curve into an easy little path, that didn't have so many hard choices? No, no, it couldn't.

Who would help me with this? Sam was too biased and Jared had an imprint, there had to be a little more range from where my advice came from. Jacob? No, he has an does Paul and Quil, what about Embry? He's a cool guy, un imprinted and lonely as ever. That ought to work, but maybe he's just as clueless as I am.

It wasn't hard too run there as a wolf and it's only 6:30, he'll be home. Without feeling the need for a door, I leaped out the window into the crisp springtime air, twilight was upon us, the day fading to a close. I wrapped my shorts to the cord that was conveniently tied to my ankle as the fire blazed up my spine and my human body disappeared to the inner me. A giant sand colored wolf, yes, that was the inner me.

The huffs of my breath were a comforting sound as I blazed through the trees towards La Push. When my mom married Charlie she said we should live with him, because of his job. I didn't care, but I regretted it now, sort of inconvenient to have to run there everyday. But what should all that mean to a werewolf?

Nobody was phased, that was nice, nobody to have to confess my feelings to again. The faint glow of Embry's porch light illuminated the driveway. A quiet peaceful night in the Call home, I could hear the low volume of his mother watching a soap opera.

I quickly regained a human form and dressed before walking to the door. I could hear Embry clomp down the stairs at the sound of my approach, he swung the door open with a confused look on his face. "Hey man, Whatsup?"

"Hey Embry, just wondering if we could hang or something." I think he could tell, from the look on my face, that it was a little more important than that. He nodded and motioned me to come inside, we passed his mother, who paid us no mind her mind must be completely involved in that stupid soap.

"So Seth, got something to say?" he asked playfully as he plopped down on his bed and I sat sulking on the end of his desk chair. "Well, there's this girl. . ." he cut me off with a snort, and said, "Dude, you don't have to say all that again. Sam already told me."

"Well, what do you think?" I asked, maybe this was bad idea, he didn't seem to care.

I hung down, with my head in my hands, embarrassed beyond belief that I could not figure out my own problems. "I say, go for it. Sure, you may break her heart, but if she's important to you than you should at least try."

That was it. Somebody had told me to go for it and my goodness I might as well die trying. Besides, if something does happen, than I can blame Embry.

Step one, get her to love me back. Bloody hell, how does that work?

_I know it's short!! Sorry, really I am, but this is easiest for me. School has kept me occupied for almost the entire day and I felt like I've been neglecting my stories so here it is!  
Your reviews mean the world to me! Please Please Please Review!!_


	4. For the better or the WORST

**Hey pplz, I know I havnt updated in a while... soooo sorry about that. I've had quite a stressful week.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**This story is based on the song 'If It Kills Me' by Jason Mraz [Don't own the song either.]**

_Seth's POV_

"Uhm, hey Candace, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach tomorrow."

My voice must sound terrible on the other end of the phone, calling was better than in person though. My hands shook violently as I struggled not to crush my phone.

I had also called Alice for a weather check, trying to find a nice sunny day that I could make my move. The other end of the line was dead silent, I looked at the screen on my phone. 'Dropped the Call' it announced, ugh, that probably made it look like I asked her to come to the beach with me and then hung up.

I re-dialed, hoping that she wouldn't be irritated with me. "Hey Seth, why'd you hang up on me?" she asked confused. "Oh yeah, sorry, my phone dropped the call."

"Oh, that's okay. Sure, but won't it be too cold for the beach?" Thank God for Alice, she was probably one of my favorite among the Cullens, next to Bella.

"Yeah, it'll be perfect, I promise." The shaking had slowed, but kept pace with the rapid beating of my heart. I didn't want to hurt her, but I was selfish enough to want her.

Damn, that sounds terrible, she didn't deserve to have me screw up her life.

"Okay, sounds great! Text me what time. I have to go. Bye!"

"Bye, Candy" I mumbled into the phone, before falling backward onto the bed.

CRACK! Oh man, I smashed the bed post, mom is going to kill me.

Oh well, if this doesn't work out, then I'll be dead anyway.

_Candace's POV_

The bright sunlight filtered into the little window and cast its rays onto my face. I blinked away the light and was surprised that Seth had been right about the weather.

My phone buzzed around on the nightstand and clumped to the floor. I groaned and reached around on the floor. My hand hit the familiar cold shape as I flipped it open and read the message: _Meet me __12:45__? -Seth _

_Sounds good, _I texted back. Seth has been my friend for a long time and nothing has ever been awkward, but lately… he's been acting weird. I can't quite put my finger on it, but there is something bothering him.

I guess I'll found out later. The beautiful weather outside was a welcoming sight, I couldn't wait to get to the beach. I rummaged through my drawers looking for the bikini that was barely ever usable in Washington.

For some reason I wanted to look good today… I didn't like Seth in that way, at least for now I didn't…

_Seth POV_

I was literally freaking out, my hands shook as I fumbled with the drawstring on my board shorts. Running a hand through my hair wasn't fixing my bed head.

Last night's restless sleep was unusual for me, or heck for any wolf. I yanked a t-shirt over my head and checked myself in the mirror, other than the odd sticky up hair I looked decent. Feeling no need for a door, or maybe I was just avoiding my mother, I jumped from the window and began the two block journey to First Beach.

Things will change today… for better or for the worst….

**_Okay, so a short chapter and a cliffy... u guys must hate me, but for shizz im gonna try to update as soon as possible.  
I'll try to post another chap this week if i get 10 reviews!! so tell ur frends about mii story! Thanks, Sierra(:_**


	5. A Path We Choose

**Hola! Hahaha, I updated!! Thank you SOOOO much to everyone who reviewed! My 2 other stories 'Brady's Happily Ever After' and 'Happy Forever and After' will get updated eventually... they're not as popular as this one... **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**This story is based on the song 'If It Kills Me' by Jason Mraz [Don't own the song either.]**

_Candace POV_

My bare feet welcomed the warmth of the dry sand, the color of the sand was so beautiful. That is so my new favorite color.

I was so absorbed in the color of the sand that I didn't even notice when Seth plopped down next to me. I jumped in surprise as he laughed softly.

Gaining composure, I looked up at him… His hair was stuck up in weird places and his eyes glimmered a deep brown almost black color. Wow, he looked awesome today.

Wait, what? I didn't like Seth like that! We're just friends… right?

"You okay, Candy?" He asked quietly. Not having the words to speak, giving a lame little nod would have to do. The sand seemed so inviting, maybe I should just shove my head in it, never to see the light of day again. A small poke in my shoulder yet again took my focus away from the gorgeous sand. Seth looked at me with a concerned face.

"Uhm, I'm just kinda cold." Oh the lies, it was probably 76 degrees out and that's about as hot as it gets. Seth laughed loud and deep, for some reason, this sound always comforted me. It was such a familiar and happy sound, I would know it anywhere.

"Wanna take a walk then?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I agreed as I started pushing off the ground, but Seth had beaten me too it and offered me his hand. Seth had always been a gentleman, but I had a feeling that maybe… just maybe… that this meant something more and to be honest with myself… I kinda liked the sound of that.

I grabbed his hand and was immediately surprised by the warmth in it. He pulled me off the ground with ease, "You still cold?" he asked. I just nodded and bit down on my tongue. Better not say anything stupid, I chanted in my thoughts.

He ever so subtly put his arm over my shoulder, it was such a horney teenage thought, but I really liked the way his warm skin felt on mine. He pulled me closer too him and hugged me to his side. I didn't exactly know what to say…

He had never done anything like this before… maybe I was getting the wrong idea, but I wouldn't let this continue if he didn't want me like that.

"Seth, we're just friends right?"

By this time we had stopped walking, frozen in mid stride and his arm moved from my shoulder as he turned me towards him. He stared into my eyes, not saying anything.

"We can be… whatever you want us to be." Did that mean that he liked me?

As in, 'like like'? I just stared, unknowing of what to say.

"Well, what do you want Seth?" I whispered, his eyes were drilling holes into my face.

"Candace, I really like you and when I say like I mean more than just friends. I've known you for quite a while now and you are the most honest, kind, caring and just all over amazing person I have ever known." I stood there, gaping like a fish.

My head had gone into flat out shock. He continued, " So Candace, if you feel the same way or if you don't… I just wanted you to know that." He seemed to be struggling with his own words… And I didn't know what to think…

_Seth's POV_

That was probably the hardest thing I have ever done. Seeing the shock on her face made me think that she didn't feel that way. How could I be so stupid!?

I was mentally preparing myself for a week of sadness in my room until Candace looked at me and whispered … "I don't know, but I'm willing to give it a try… I mean like if you want that." I nodded and my heart was beating a billion times faster than it already was. My life was gonna change for the better after all.

**_REVIEW, Review, ReViEw!! I will try hard to put out more frequent updates. Hoping for a couple reviews today :) Thanks, Sierra(:_**


	6. Wish Upon A Star

**Hey Hey Hey, it is I! =] This chapter is short and sweet, just a cute little Seth and Candace moment. But a suprise will be lying in wait at the end ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**This story is based on the song 'If It Kills Me' by Jason Mraz [Don't own the song either.]**

_Seth's POV_

I sat on the trunk of a fallen tree along first beach, the sun was waving goodbye again. I wonder when I'll see it again… Yesterday had been the best day of my life, Candace and I had been totally normal after my little confession. She told me that she wanted to take it slow and I was perfectly okay with that.

We had hung out at the beach all day, and it we would've spent all night staring at the stars, but her mom wanted her home. She even hugged me goodbye, which was really special to me. I wanted to kiss her, but her request to take it slow rang through my mind and I resisted. So now it was just another Sunday evening on First Beach, trying to relive yesterday's happy moments.

My cell phone started buzzing around in my pocket, disturbing my peace. I pulled it out and noticed the caller ID, **_Candace_**, I flipped it open quickly.

"Hello?" I asked excited to hear her voice, again.

I could hear her laughing on the other end of the phone, but it seemed too clear… It sounded like she was closer… "I see you!" she giggled, just as I was pushed off the log and pounced on by the world's most beautiful girl. We laughed on the sand for a good five minutes, she sat on my stomach and leaned against the tree as I lay covered in sand as her personal human chair. Not that I minded…

"What're you doing here?" I asked as I smiled at her. She just laughed and slid off of my stomach and onto the sand. She grabbed my arm and struggled to make me sit up, all the while failing, but I sat up. "I was bored." She giggled as she fell back to the sand and smiled at the grey sky.

"What are you on? And can I have some?" I asked jokingly as she smacked me playfully on the arm. She laughed again said, between giggles, "Your mom said you come here every Sunday, so I thought I might as well come with you. But if you want me to leave, then I'll go…" she added on sadly. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "No, please don't leave. I love being with you." She smiled again and sat up, brushing the sand off her back. "Okay, then."

I don't know how long we sat there, but each minute was heaven. We drew pictures in the sand, watched the stars and just stayed lying in the sand, hand in hand. Something I had wished for, since a year ago. And here it was. I am so very, very happy.

"I should be going home…" she whispered after a while and I just nodded, but while we were enjoying the last moments of our time together a shooting star flew by…

_I wish, that I would imprint on Candace._

_Candace's POV_

_I wish, that Seth and I, could be together…**FOREVER.**_

_Alice's POV_

"No, no, no, no!" I screamed, in pure terror. That stupid human had no idea what she had just wished for. Edward was in disgust across the room, "Is it too late?" he asked sadly.

I nodded, this was gonna suck…

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sooo, whatya thnk? REVIEW PLEASE! _**


	7. What's Goin On?

**So here it is, I've been so sad, I posted chapters for both of my other stories... and not a single review ): So I hope I get a review for this one...  
Or I might cry ):**

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns this fantasitcal fantasy universe.**

Chap 7- What's Goin on?

_Candace's POV_

I lay in my bed, rolling around, trying to get comfortable, my limbs ached and when I had pulled the covers up I began sweating profusely. I threw them to the floor and lay staring at the ceiling, I must be getting sick. Maybe swine flu? No, these weren't the symptoms were they? So, a fever and achy muscles, I could handle that.

I could not sleep like this, I rolled off the bed and pulled off the baggy t-shirt I had been wearing and switched to a sports bra, and changing out of my regular pajama pants and into my rarely used shorty shorts. My feet prodded down the hallway, normally I would've tripped over anything and everything, but I felt oddly stable. I just continued down the hall until I finally reached the kitchen. Our rusty old freezer door squeaked open as I grabbed an ice pack and an ice cream bar, I felt extremely hungry as well.

I hopped back into bed, feeling rather hyper, even if my legs were hella hurting me. I lay the ice pack between my neck and the pillow as I ripped the poor ice cream wrapper open with my teeth and began munching away. My stomach began growling at me, I stared at it in surprise, I had never really been one to over indulge. But I was seriously starving, the ache in my legs had subsided a bit, but when I reached to move the ice pack, it had melted completely, returned to its liquid state. I got up again, shoving the ice back in the freeze and rummaging through the contents of the pantry, I hadn't turned on any lights, trying not to disturb my mother, but apparently I had failed at that. The kitchen light flickered from nothing to an orangey glow and my mother stared confusedly at me.

Maybe it was the fact that I was hardly wearing any clothes or maybe the fact that I was eating at one in the morning. "Candy, what are you doing and what are you wearing?" She asked, in a sleepy tone, finishing off her question with a yawn. My mother's fuzzy pink bunny slippers and pink robe over her Snoopy pajamas, my mother was an odd one, I'll give her that. But other than her freaky fashion sense, she was beautiful, her caramel colored hair and hazel eyes reflected me, she was far shorter than I and my hair was a shade darker, but sometimes people would ask if we were sisters. "I'm not feeling great mom, I'm all achy and hungry and I have a fever. I'm sorry I woke you." She just waved it off and walked up to place the back of her hand to my forehead, when she pulled back she gave me an odd look, but left with only a warning, "Don't eat too much."

I laughed, what an odd woman, but I loved her to death, "Okay!" I promised as I yanked out a bag of chips and dug into the freezer for another ice pack. I snacked on the chips while trotting along to my room, there wasn't really anything to do in my room. Our laptop had recently broken and we were stuck with the desktop in the living room, that was something to do, but I needed to stretch out on my bed. And the couch was not even close to enough room, I seriously needed something to do. So I took a risky move and texted Seth, hoping to death he wouldn't be mad or anything.

**Hey Seth, you awake?**I texted. While I waited for a possible reply, I shredded open the top of the chip bag with my nails and rested the ice block on my legs, watching how the ice began to melt inside the plastic pouch. My phone vibrated, I did a little happy dance from where I sat on the bed, quickly flipping it open…

_Well, Candy… I am now__J . Why are you up so late? _Oh Seth, why is it that you're always happy? It is like the greatest thing, he is never ever mad at me, even when I wake him up at one in the morning. What a great guy.

**I'm not feeling so great, can't sleep and stuff. Sorry, I woke you up :(..****.**

_Don't be sad, I missed you while I was asleep! =D _I giggled at that one, he was so cute.

**Ohkay, haha, I missed yhu while I was awake! lol **

_Lol, so whatsa matter? How do you feel?_

**My body is sore, I have a fever and I'm like REALLY hungry. Haha :P **

_Seth's POV_

Candace texted me at one a.m and I am so glad she did, the 'sickness' she apparently had… sounded a whole fucking a lot like when I had first phased… that can't be good. She needs to be with someone who knows about this, especially if she phases in a public place, maybe I can try to stay with her… keep her safe and anybody around her.

_Do you want me to come take care of you? :__J _I added the smiley again, trying to make sure she didn't get upset with herself for waking me up, she did that often and it killed me because she always found someway to blame herself. Her reply came quickly…

**You don't need to do that Seth.**She replyed.****But I wanted to, so very badly. I remember the days and nights I had gone through hell, with the growing pains and such. Poor girl didn't deserve that, what had she done that was so bad? I wasn't gonna reply, simply just show up at her window and let me take care of her. I was gonna make this as painless as possible for her.

I hopped out of the window of our old house, Leah and another imprint girl had been renting it from my mom and Charlie, so I could stay there whenever I liked, today was a convenient time. I decided walking would be better than phasing, besides, Jake was on patrol tonight and he had been out to get me lately. I had said something apparently 'inappropriate' in front of Nessie, which he was offended by and he had used any opportunity to get me into trouble. This would probably be on the list of things I shouldn't get caught doing, my mother was a lot stricter now that she and Charlie were together… damn police officer.

I arrived at Candace's house, my phone showed it to be 1:57 am. Poor baby girl, she needs me. I tiptoed up to her window, not wanting to look suspicious or accidentally scare her. When I arrived at the window I was taken by surprise at what she was wearing. That was the most skin I had ever seen on Candace, it was hot, but like I felt bad to be staring like that. I looked away and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

_Candy, I'm at your window! Let me in!_ I could hear her open her phone and gasp, then there were footsteps and the opening of her window. I leaned against the side of her house making it look like I hadn't been staring at her current outfit.

"You didn't have to come." She said looking at me guiltily, I simply smiled in return, I needed to make sure this wasn't what I thought it was, or else I would never sleep at night. "Mind if I come in?" I asked, while she smiled back at me, her response was a nod and offering me her hand, I gripped it lightly and jumped into the window with ease. I felt her forehead with my fingertips, brushing them along her cheek and then pushing her back onto her bed. I noticed multiple scraps of chip and ice cream wrappers, not exactly the right kind of fuel for a growing possible werewolf.

"How long have you been like this?" I muttered as we lay side by side on her bed, her head rested on my arm and I was rubbing her arm soothingly. I remembered when I had been going through this creepy and nicknamed 'werewolf puberty', it apparently made our bodies reach the prime physical age and then we wouldn't get any older after that. Rubbing my arms was the only thing that gave a slight relief.

"I dunno… a couple hours. It hasn't been too bad, I'm still really hungry, you want me to get you something?" she asked as she started to get up, but I pulled her back down. She looked at me, waiting for an explanation, "I'll get you something, you need to just lay down, okay?" She nodded and rolled her eyes, she reached behind her neck and handed me a plastic bag filled with water… "There's one like that in the freezer… only it's frozen… so put that one in and bring me the other one and I want a coke." She smiled sweetly and innocently at me, I just shook my head as I strolled down the hall, grabbing a coke from the fridge and switching ice packs. By the time I got back… Candace was asleep, her pretty brown hair stuck to her sweaty face, she tossed and turned throughout the night, while I drank a coke and was worried sick about her. I would need to tell Jake and Sam in the morning about this.

I noticed her hands grabbing for something, they felt along the mattress until they reached my arm and she pulled. I was confused, she was definitely asleep, but I had no clue as to what she wanted, she began muttering, mostly nonsense, but then the words began to have connections… "Seth… the… wolf… woods… vampire… imprint…" I was a tad weirded out, but I waited for anything else, the last thing said filled me with happiness… "Seth… I… love… you…" and with that she and I both drifted into a happy peaceful slumber.

**_Review please? :()_**


	8. Wait, What?

**_Woot! new chappy, arn't u excited!? Oh, Oh, Oh Did You Guys Hear That Boo Boo Stewart is going to be Seth in Eclipse!  
He's real cute, huh!?_**

Chapter 8- Wait, What?

_Candace's POV_

I awoke to the sound of Seth whispering harshly into his cell phone, he didn't seem to acknowledge my awaking, because he didn't stop.

"Sam, I have no idea, it's freaking me out, this isn't right. There hasn't been a bloodsucker around for over four months." What is a bloodsucker? This strange, muttered conversation had gone on long enough. I sat up and yawned loudly, Seth mumbled something into his phone before snapping it shut.

"Hey, Candy. Feel any better?" I shook my head, to be honest I felt much, much worse. The ache in my legs had sort of moved its way up, I could feel it in my arms, shoulders and neck. My stomach grumbled in unison. Seth gave me a sad smile and pulled me off the bed and towards the kitchen.

"Wait, is my mom home?" I asked slightly panicked, we would be in so much trouble if she found out. The smell of eggs and bacon drifted to my nose, causing my stomach to growl in anticipation and to forget the nerves. "Calm down, she called me at six this morning, asking if I could come take care of you. And I can see you're hungry, so I made breakfast."

He laughed, carefree as always, such an easy person to be around, I love that about him. He quickly pushed me down onto the wooden chair in the dining room before he disappeared into the kitchen, only to reappear seconds later, with two steaming plates piled high with eggs and bacon. Was he gonna eat all that!?

More importantly, did he expect _me_ to eat all that? Eight eggs sunny side up, six pieces of bacon, two pieces of toast and all accompanied with a large glass of orange juice. I stared at him, confused he just laughed and motioned for me to eat as he began to chow down.

I began eating slowly, watching closely at how he had managed to shovel an entire egg into his mouth. My pace picked up, I was so hungry, it felt like I had never eaten before, my stomach wasn't completely filled, was it ever going to stop? It eventually did, turned out I had eaten everything that Seth had put on the plate, I stared at it in horror, I must be turning into a pig. I was never the skinniest girl, but I wasn't fat either and I was one of the shortest girls in school. So gaining and losing weight was a quick thing, I was also extremely lazy, which didn't help the gaining weight quickly factor.

"You okay?" his face seemed confused, maybe in response to my repulsed stare. A bubble of giggles escaped my lips, which made his eyebrows pull together, and I giggled harder, his facial expressions, along with my revulsion of overeating were quite humorous… "Sorry, I just… usually don't eat that much…" He nodded and gave a small little laugh, staring at me like I was crazy, in an odd, yet adorable way.

"You still hungry?" he began enthusiastically, that put me into hysterics, "Oh, God no! I'm gonna have to do sit ups after that plate I just ate." He laughed again, grabbing my plate and shaking his head as he headed back to the kitchen.

I stood from the chair and stretched my hands above my head, cracking my knuckles and neck, when the satisfying sound of a pop came, I sighed. Was this growing pains or something? Seth came in, staring at me funny, his eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head, which is when I looked down, noticing my skimpy pajamas. I pulled my arms down quickly wrapping them around my chest, "I'm gonna go change…" I mumbled embarrassed and blushing. Seth's faced turned a light pink under her his lovely brown skin, he rubbed the back of his neck and turned around quickly as I strode down the hall as fast as I could.

I shut the door quietly, and began searching for something light and… slightly less revealing. There was a small tap on my door, "I have something for you" his voice sounded from the other end of the door, almost shy, which was unusual for him. My fingers fumbled to undo the lock, they shook the slightest bit, I wasn't quite sure why…

When I opened the door, he stood there, holding out a white cotton t-shirt, the hormones were blazing today, his shirt was strained over his well formed muscles. His eyes stayed locked with mine, but I could sort of see that his eyes wanted to look other places as well. Without my conscious permission, I put my arms slowly around his neck as his slid around my waist. The five seconds our lips met was pure bliss, his soft warm lips against mine, it was something that should've happened long ago, but well worth the wait.

When he pulled back, his eyes flew from my face, to my hands, which were shaking violently, I had no idea what was happening. "Let's go." He muttered quickly, pulling me towards the window. What, the window? He hopped out of the window in a swift graceful movement and motioned me to jump too. I jumped too, expecting to trip, but landing stably on my feet. He didn't waste any time from there, his hand snatched mine and towed me to the woods, we stood there, he seemed extremely nervous, while I just stood there shaking. "Seth, what's happening!?" I practically shouted in his face, he pulled out his cell and dialed as quick as he could, it looked like he had to redial a time, or two.

"Sam, it's happening now! Can you please get over here!?" he shouted into the phone, I could hear shouts on the other end, his eyes shot back to my face, "Don't worry, Candy. Something is gonna happen, and I promise it'll make sense once it's over." Wow, that was a hell of an explanation. "Are you crazy!? That doesn't clear anything up!" I screamed, the shaking was getting worse, no longer just my hands, but my whole body.

Moments later three men, all well muscled and wearing greasy jean shorts, they stared at my shaking form, like it was nothing they haven't seen before. "Hello, Candace, my name is Sam Uley. This is Jacob and Quil, we're gonna help you, okay?" I nodded, the stress of this situation made my hands gradually shake harder…. This can't be good.

_Seth's POV_

The shaking was coming on harder and harder, I had never seen it happen like this before, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. Wasn't the pain enough? Poor baby girl, I wanted to comfort her, but if I were too close when she finally snapped… that'd be costly.

"This isn't the right way to do this," Sam muttered, frustrated, he had never seen someone have to go through it like this. "You're right, let's try to speed up the process." I looked at her, she had moved to lean against a tree, she stared at her shaking hands sadly. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she wiped them away angrily, "What the fuck is happening to me!?" She yelled directly at me, she had never yelled at me like, it was almost painful. "Candy, babe, it's okay. Just, uhm, try to think of everything that makes you mad… it'll help. I promise." She glared at me angrily, and the shaking went over the scale of what I had seen before, like even more than Paul had when he got angry.

She pushed off from the tree and looked me straight in the eye, "Dammit Seth, you better tell me what is going on, right now!!" And then, in place of the beautiful girl I loved, sat a lovely white wolf……………………………..

**_Okay, lovelys, I'd Love Love Love a review! and ur opinion on Boo Boo Stewart as Seth Clearwater in Eclipse :D_**


	9. The Way In Which We Fall

**_Hi everyone, I hope everyone is having a good holiday season, here's my early my christmas present to you!  
Haha, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND TO MY NEW BETA!!  
_****_AsagariMelody! Who has some fantastic stories of her own! So check 'em out. She's in my favorite Authors section. :)_**

**_Now that my technical diffuculties are done with :D lets get reading shall we?_**

Chapter 9- The Way In Which We Fall

_Seth's POV_

My life meant little to me anymore; all I could see was the precious white face of the girl/wolf that I love. Never before had I seen such a breathtaking creature, her eyes the scheming hazel green I was so familiar with, accompanied by the gorgeous snowy white fur.

It was like my personal angel had finally revealed herself to me, I had always know that she was something special, but now I had seen the true light that radiated from her soul. The kind, passionate, crazy, loving, and funny girl that I had known all along.

The metal cords that bound me to her were undeniable, the pull to her was inexplicable and the love I felt for her indescribable. Finally, after so long, I had FINALLY imprinted.

_Candace's POV_

Our eyes locked, there was this odd feeling of release, gravity didn't exist anymore, Seth had his own gravitational pull, which was adapted to me. The love in his eyes showed that we felt the same thing, amazing. The snarls ripping through my teeth a moment ago, quieted, now there were just the sounds of desperate whines slipping through them.

I felt so many emotions at once right now, it was hard to sort out. First, the immediate love I felt for Seth. Second, the craziness of being a giant _mutt,_ what the hell kind of world did we live in after all? Third, what was I now, and what did any of them know about this?

Then it dawned on me, they knew what I was. Heck, _I _knew what I was. I was a werewolf, the shape shifting, never aging, imprinting, phasing and astoundingly real, protectors of La Push and the Quileute tribe. The legends held truth after all… damn.

"Candace, are you okay, babe?" Seth murmured to me warily, his eyes locked with mine, he hadn't spoken since I had imprinted on him, but now that I had… Music couldn't compare. No words could… it was just… perfect.

Slowly, debating what to do, he walked forward, stopping in front of me. He knelt down onto his knees, placing his hands on my furry, mutated, wolfy face. My eyes bore into his and he didn't look away, this was such an odd moment, but I didn't care. This was our time, the time that I could be a wolf and somehow know that he still loves me. It is such an amazing thing to know that no matter what you look like or what you are, there are people that will love you anyway.

The legends passed through my head, each and every one of them, I knew what to do. I knew the basics of how it was supposed to work, I think, though it was still hard for me, but the knowledge that I already possessed was comforting. I shook my head from side to side, until Seth released his grip, I immediately trotted behind the biggest tree that I could find, and calmed down. I waited, waited for my body to come back to me, it didn't take too long, in a matter of minutes my human self was here, unclothed, I might add.

"Can somebody, please, bring me some clothes?" I asked, slightly irritated and embarrassed. I mean really, how humiliating, being naked in front of all of the guys in La Push, this cannot end well. How will I ever live this down?

I curled up into a ball on the ground, cursing as the leaves scratched at my bare skin, suddenly a sports bra, and a tan greasy t-shirt that was much too large, were thrown at me.

Oh how very, very awkward this is. I slipped them on quickly and stood up, checking that nothing was revealed before stepping shyly into the little clearing where all the men were gathered. My blush refused to be pushed back, it stood out, red and prominent under my tanned skin. Seth ran up to me and pulled me into a big hug, not giving me any indication he'd be releasing me any time soon, this too, was awkward, considering the fact that I wasn't wearing any underwear.

Seth caught on, he must have noticed I was looking anywhere but at him or at myself.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck again, an obvious sign of nervousness.

I just nodded, looking at Sam, waiting for him to say something. He stared at me, calculating, thinking of what to say. He began in a neutral tone, and grew more serious as his little speech of how we protect and stuff went on and on.

I nodded my head weekly, trying to avoid anything that would prolong my stay out here in the woods, without panties. Which was fucking irritating, the thought of this t-shirt riding up my ass is unbearable.

When he was finally finished, Seth guided me back to the house ,and left me alone to change, before reentering to lay down on the bed with me. It was only about noon, which left the whole day ahead of us, which could be filled entirely with mindless crap. He answered my questions, gave me tips, tried to comfort me, even though I was far from being able to recover what had happened today.

"Do you like being a wolf, Seth?" I asked quietly, truly curious if anybody could _like_ this. I've only been one for an hour and I can't say I enjoy it. They're fucking mental if they want to keep this up. Seth's arm tightened around me and pulled me closer, looking into my eyes.

"It's not that bad, once you're used to it, but…" his voice trailed off and his eyes abruptly ripped away from mine, towards the ceiling.

"But?" I prompted, he had me guessing crazy things by leaving me hanging like that, and he knew it too.

"Relax Candace, I'm gonna tell you, give me a second." I couldn't wait; it was already killing me, being an extremely impatient person.

"It's been a second." I notified him, he just sighed. His face was tight, like he was in pain or something, I was having a hard time not knowing, so I began to repeatedly poke him in the arm.

"Candy…" he mumbled, getting irritated with me.

"You know I'm impatient." I whined while rolling over onto my stomach, facing him, trying to get him to give me a straight answer.

He chuckled, "I know, sorry." He pulled himself up and leaned his back against the wall, while I lay across from him, our hands intertwined.

"Sometimes, you lose yourself, I haven't… yet, but I'm always worried about it. I try really hard to be myself as much as I can." He looked at me, the look in his eyes was something that I had only seen once before… Sadness. The time that I had comforted after his father's death, that was the only time I had ever seen Seth Clearwater sad.

"You won't lose yourself, I promise. You have so much personality it is impossible for you to _ever_ lose it." He grinned and pulled me into his lap kissed my cheek,

"Same goes for you, baby." I hadn't thought about losing myself, it hadn't even crossed my mind.

"How do you lose yourself?" I asked quietly, now concerned as if it would happen to me, Seth's personality was very outgoing and crazy, as was mine, but how could I be sure? He seemed to understand what I was thinking, he put his warm hand on my cheek and made me look at him.

"You won't. I won't let you."

"How would describe 'losing yourself'?" I asked, wanting to understand.

"Well, you know how Sam is right?" I nodded in response, Sam hadn't lost himself, had he? He seemed like a nice guy, but sometimes, he looked like he had a stick up his ass. His controlled expressions made it look like he hadn't had fun in years, maybe that's what he meant by, 'losing yourself'.

"Sam wasn't always like that, he was sort of, a smart ass, on his way to getting out of here, to go to college and be successful… but when he became a wolf, things were different. He had to… let all of that stuff go, out of fear he might hurt someone. It was way worse for him, there were no other wolves back then, just him." Seth's eyes were distant, focused on the past of someone else entirely, the sharing of thoughts was bound to get irritating, I should be prepared for that.

"Are you saying I can't go to college?" I mumbled, not wanting to lose my future because of this, I would, but only if I had to.

"Of course you can, but Sam gave it all up, just so that he could help out the next wolves that were to phase."

"I don't see how that qualifies as 'losing yourself'." Because he did it for us, for the pack, that wasn't really losing himself completely.

"That's only part of it, let me finish." He smirked at me, always playing with my impatient side. What a jerk.

"Sam changed, he was still a bit… strict… he was a very social person, but after he had imprinted and scarred up Emily, things changed drastically…" His eyes went flat, emotionless and deadly, now that was probably what 'losing yourself' looked like.

I traced my fingers underneath Seth's eyes, which made the tense expression relax some, I was glad to see it gone, it was so insanely different from his regular expression…

"Sam lost himself…" He concluded, I wasn't going to push for more of an answer.

It must be hard, feeling what someone else feels, even though they might desperately wish that they had never felt it in the first place.

"Lately, he's regained his personality… there are things that bring him out of his shell, like cliff diving, he's always happy when we do that."

Cliff diving… the idea sprung into my head with such force. Spontaneous and crazy. I was jumping up and down, Seth noticed and shook his head.

"Candy, please no. It's not safe." My jumping stopped, and I pinched his arm.

"Oh yeah, why not? If it really isn't that safe, then how come you can do it? I'm a wolf now, so I'm going to freaking cliff dive, whether you like it or not!" I hopped off the bed and stared him down.

"Candace, please!" Seth whined from the bed, where he was now lying helplessly, his head and feet hanging off the sides. He is such a baby sometimes, how irritating, he was the one that liked this kind of stuff, why would he pick now to be more careful?

"I just don't want you getting hurt, okay?"

"I'm a wolf now Seth, I can handle jumping off a rock."

His eyes darkened as he sat up and crossed his arms, looking fiercely determined to stop me. He knew me better than that, once I was set on something, nobody and nothing would get in my way. I pulled out the bikini again, figuring that I would get to use it more, because of this wolf temperature, and changed. Right in front of Seth, his eyes big as dinner plates, on my way to the window I seductively motioned for him to follow.

I hopped out the window and began walking towards the cliffs, I had never done this before, but I knew the way, it was an easy path to follow, and soon I heard Seth's sulky footsteps follow behind me.

That little show had won… I led him straight to the beach, as he was following me along like a lost puppy. _I win. _I thought triumphantly. The walk up to the cliffs was a bit harder, he was starting to whine…

"Candace, really? Please don't." I would just shake my head at his futile attempts to talk me out of cliff diving. Men are so hard to understand, they love all this adrenaline stuff, but the second a girl tries to go for it, they have safety restrictions.

The wind blowing against my face was so refreshing, quite a change from being stuffed up in my room all day. The smell of the ocean was inviting, the distant crash of the waves called out to me. I couldn't wait to jump… Seth sulked behind me, confused at my sudden enthusiasm to jump off a fucking cliff, which was my best guess.

I laughed aloud, I must be an odd person to be in love with…

Seth gave me a puzzled look, and I just shook my head, I didn't really want to know his response to that…

~~*~~

I stood on the edge of the highest cliff, looking down, the dark water didn't look like fun anymore. It was an odd feeling for me, wanting to go back and forget I had even wanted to come out here… But I was _not_ going to give Seth the satisfaction of knowing he was right. Seth nudged my arm with his elbow, scaring me shitless; I could all too clearly imagine myself falling off the damn cliff to death…

"I'm gonna take the hesitation as a 'Seth you were right, I don't want to jump.'" He mocked in a girly voice.

"I want to jump," I lied, because honestly, I really didn't.

"I'm just savoring the moment, so shut up and let me." He chuckled nervously, I knew he didn't want me to do this, but he was going to learn that I can do fine all by myself.

Childish, right? No. He can be so controlling, I hate that, and I will _not_ stand for it. Seth stared at me, waiting…

"Ready?" I asked, with as much as confidence as I could muster, but it came out shaky, I could tell that Seth tried not to notice. He grabbed my hand gently.

"It's safer like this." he muttered and I nodded weakly, comforted more than I thought. My feet scraped on the mossy, wet rock beneath them, and I stared down again, and with all the faith I had, I jumped and Seth jumped with me.

My scream was pure exhilaration, the adrenaline was pumping and I felt like I was flying, that was until my feet cut through the water. My breath flew out of my lungs and before I knew it, the water was way over my head. I started to swim upwards, but my attempts were pathetic, the panic was overwhelming, though the water wasn't as frigid I thought it would be. My eyes were open wide, the immense depths of blackish blue were ominous and deadly. I turned around, looking for some hope of light, that would guide me back to the precious air. My mind was in freak out mode, I couldn't gather my thoughts together.

But peace of mind returned a little, when I realized Seth was pulling me upward, he was far faster that I was, we reached the top in what felt like seconds. I sucked in a large breath as soon as possible, but along with it came a mouth full of water. Seth was guiding me to the shore, he pulled me onto his back and towed us back to shore, my hacking up water continued there too. Seth's face was contorted with worry, it was fun, but worth this? No. My throat was sore, my heart was racing and the disapproving look on his face was heart shattering.

"Candy, are you okay?" I nodded and gave him a weak smile, he just shook his head and walked over to the tree line, gesturing for me to follow, my feet were uncomfortable with the pine needles, rocks and sand that were poking at them. I stopped at the edge of the trees, Seth leant against a tree, looking at me. I gave him my famous 'what?' look,

"Candace, hun, you're gonna need to practice phasing, you know, changing into a wolf." Oh, that was what we're doing.

I am so not ready…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_So lemme know that you thought?? Thanks everyone, and THANK YOU TO MY BETA !! :D_**


	10. I Didn't Ask For This

**_Ello everyone, sorry about another long delay, and about a short chapter... _**

**_Bad week again. Boo._**

**_Thanks again to the people that reviewed and to my beta AsagariMelody! :] she fixed this chapter._**

**_We Love Like Vampires- Sparks The Rescue_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight :[_**

Chapter 10- I Never Chose This

As I stood in the woods with Seth, I felt like a complete idiot, because, I am in fact a… coward.

"I-I-I dunno… S-seth, really, do I have to?" I stuttered, why do I choose now to be afraid?

What happened to my never ending fearlessness and craze, it seemed to have gone missing. I've gone soft damn it. Seth nodded his head, dread visible in his eyes, he looked like he was sick to his stomach. I had to do it, if it was what would make him happy, I would. Because I didn't like that look on his face, it made me feel sick as well. I stared forlornly at the forest floor, not at all ready, filled with doubt.

"How?" I asked, not quite sure of what to do.

The pain coursing me is absolutely crushing, it honestly hadn't hit me until now, _I _am a _fucking werewolf_. I am beyond freaked… shouldn't I have flipped out earlier? Why is this happening now? Maybe I've been a bit enveloped in all the joy of imprinting, not right now though, now I was having a complete meltdown.

"Candace, Hun, you okay?" His words made me take in everything, much more rapidly…

No, I so was not okay. I am a hormonal, teenage, freakin shape shifting girl. No, this was the furthest from 'okay' I could possibly be. My legs couldn't carry the weight anymore, and th next moment, I felt them collapse out from under me. So here I was, crumpled up on the floor, useless and tired, sobbing uncontrollably. Seth was just a tad too late to catch me, but the scratches would go away in a matter of seconds, this was just one more reminder, that I truly am a mythical creature.

"Shh. Shh. It'll be okay." He murmured, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

His words, meant to be soothing, but resulted in the exact opposite, they made me snap instead of calm down. Being a teenage girl, fifteen to be exact, automatically made me prone to bitching out. Which didn't help in the slightest, because whenever I got angry, I just exploded into a massive ball of fur and teeth. My life, officially, sucks ass.

"What the _hell _do you mean!? It is most definitely not going to be okay! I am a werewolf in case you've forgotten, how has that ever qualified as okay? My life is ruined beyond repair!" My hands shook violently, I had no control.

From where I was standing, it was very similar to a being a bomb, all you needed was a little flame, and there you went exploding into oblivion. Stress, in my case, served as all the flame I needed, inducing the rupturing of skin instantly. Which I was always in sufficient supply of, so it made this infinitely harder, than it had to be already.

"It. Is. Not. 'Okay'." I hissed through clenched teeth.

My whole body trembled and before Seth had the time to realize what was happening, or move away… I exploded, the fiery anguish and anger ripped up my spine. The bitter pain and unfamiliar reality of this situation tore at my heart. The white furry demon of a creature within me came out, and I hated it, I hated myself, I was a monster.

I hear groans from behind me, where Seth laid on the ground, knocked down, a bleeding gash in his shoulder, there were also bloody patches in his hair and on his arms. His eyes were squeezed shut, until he pushed himself off the ground, his face showed shock, and pain. I had hurt him, I couldn't believe myself. At that moment, I did completely the wrong thing. Instead of helping him, seeing if he was ok, I did the exact opposite, I ran off into the forest.

I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away from there, away from what I've done. I ran, trepidation coursing through my veins, my heart pumping, each beat painful, a reminder that I didn't deserve to live. My feet carried me farther than I thought possible, or maybe it was because my thoughts were elsewhere. That was until someone else's accompanied my own.

_"Hello,_" the sound rang timidly through my head.

_"Uhm, hi… Who is this?"_ I responded, I slowed to a walk, I was far away enough, and I honestly didn't feel like running into a tree.

_"This is Brady. You must be Candace." _I just grunted, extremely un ladylike, yes, but that is not the point. But then again I don't have a point.

_"Seth is looking for you," _he paused, waiting for an answer, which he would most certainly not be getting from me.

"_He's worried sick, he didn't phase, because he knows you want privacy. And I'm sorry for invading that, but I'm serious. He isn't mad, so you can stop running. Come back please?" _I sat in the middle of the forest, internally dying, wishing I could take the last hour of my life back. No cliff diving, no accidental phasing and no almost killing of my boyfriend.

_"He's a wolf, strong, it's not possible for you to kill him."_ Brady tried to comfort, but did not succeed, my eyes were wet, the tears that seemed awkward to shed in this form finally fell. Rolling off my fur and onto the dead leaves and snow. Wait, snow? How far out am I precisely?

_"Uhrm, based on how long you've been gone, and the fact that there is snow, I'd say you're getting pretty close to __Canada__." _Canada. Wonderful. I'm in the forest, in _Canada_ with no idea how to get back and no clothes, no phone and no one to bring me back. Fuck my life.

_"Candace, hold up, I'm gonna try to get you some help. I'll be back." _With that he was gone.

The moment that Brady phased out, the wind blew a foul smell into my face, it was odd and unknown to me. Sickly sweet, with a sour tinge to it, it came from my left, where the trees were thicker and concealed. I growled, the wolf in me was signaling to fight, why? I couldn't fight, I didn't know how, I couldn't even phase correctly. Shit!

"Don't attack, I come in peace." Said a voice like a bell, coming from above me.

I looked up, only to see the unusual image, of a supermodel in a tree. She hopped down gracefully, holding her hands up in front of her trying to show she meant no harm. The perfectness of the girl showed what she was, the enemy, a vampire… fuck, fuck, fuck, I don't know what to do.

Her eyes, not the bright red from the legends nor the deadly black that symbolized hunger, but golden like the vampires that had our tribe has a treaty with. I didn't need to fight, thank you God! She stared, her nose wrinkled, just like mine. She smelt horrible, like she bathed in horrible perfume or something. Ick.

"It would be easier if we could talk, here." She held out a pile of clothing, it still smelt like her, but in a slightly diluted manner.

I grabbed it between my teeth, and trudged off behind a bush. I was now so unsure of myself, my nerves were still on high alert, so I couldn't get calm enough. The only thing I could do was wait, so I did and thought of calming things, like the ocean, like my mother. And of all the things that didn't piss me off, and eventually, my body returned to me. The feeling of being human again was odd, it felt like you were being pushed back into your shell. And the only way to feel comfortable again is to phase back into a wolf.

I slipped on the yellow sundress and matching panties, thank God again, underwear! I step onto the snow as it melts beneath my feet, over to the girl, who bounced up and down in her six inch stilettos. Her pale white skin, spiky black hair, and glowing golden orbs, were undeniably things to be envious of.

"My name is Alice Cullen," She began.

Looking at me, her eyes distant, she started pacing in front of me, shooting glances at me every couple seconds, as if I were to take off running or something. I waited, not knowing what exactly I was waiting for.

"You really could have hurt Seth, be more careful please?" She looked at me, waiting for my response, how dare she!

"I didn't ask for this!" I exploded, she remained calm and shook her head, giving me a glare.

"Oh, but you did. You remember that shooting star? You wanted to be with Seth forever, and that's what you get. You aren't aging and neither is he, there is your forever. Happy?" She replied acidly.

Oh my gosh, did a wish upon a star actually come true? Was she serious?

"Werewolves, shape shifters, magic in themselves, they often provoke the magic that is otherwise dormant in the world. So you got your wish, and Seth got his. But you need to watch what you're doing, because you did ask for it. You are going to have to work a lot harder, because this wasn't fate. I came to warn you, not be a bitch, sorry." All I can do is stare at her, I hate this, I hate myself, why in the world did I ask for this? And what have I taken away from Seth by doing this?

"Seth made a wish too?" I wondered, she said his had come true as well, what was it?

"He wished to imprint on you and that's all I know, because I can't see your futures, but I noticed yours disappear... He is very much in love with you, from what I've heard. Seth is a friend of mine, so he actually told me. So yeah, that's all." She finished casually.

Completely dumbfounded, that's how I felt. Not confused though, I just didn't know what to say. Quickly she pointed to the east, and told me to go in a straight line until I hit the Makah reservation, by the time I looked back at her, she was gone. Ugh, creepy. I slipped the sundress over my head along with the underwear and wadded it into something that could fit into my mouth. It was awkward, standing in the woods, totally naked, not completely knowing how to phase…

If calm thoughts brought me back to human form, then maybe angry, hurtful thoughts had the opposite effect. I thought about Seth, lying bleeding and helpless on the forest floor, and how I had run instead of helping him. My hands were already shaking violently, _good _I thought gloomily. Then I thought about how I had asked for this, how it's my fault that Seth got hurt, and that I am standing naked in the woods not able to change into… and I exploded, the anger was enough, the heat rushed throughout my limbs and the tearing sense of release was back. I was now out of that shell. _a fucking werewolf_, I concluded.. Well, isn't that just wonderful.

I picked up the clothing in my teeth and took off running in the direction _Alice__,_ I sneered the name inside my head, had pointed out. I didn't like that girl, she obviously didn't like me either.

It took me about an hour, Brady phased back in about halfway through, and he saw the whole thing on replay, I snarled and growled the whole way, wanting nothing other than to rip Alice Cullen to shreds… bitch.

I ran, like I had on my way to God knows where, but this time, I ran with a purpose, I just want to get home and sit in the woods, practicing phasing in and out of human form. Not that it was gonna be fun or anything, but I believed the vampire bitch. And if I did in fact ask for this, then what the hell, I ought to work hard on trying to fix it. I reached the edge of La Push, only to be greeted by Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater.

Shit, I am so dead.

**_Let me know what you think? :/_**


	11. I Love You, Always Have

_http://www(dot)flickr(dot)com/photos/sierraz_lenz/_

I am starting a 365 on flickr! Basically, I post a new picture up everyday for 365 days. I am hoping this will make me grow as a person and become a better photographer. So check it out if you're interested. I started today :]

Thanks to my Lovely Reviewers and to my fantastic Beta, AsagariMelody!

This story goes right along with **_Brady's Happily Ever After.  
_**So it may help to read that, if you've got the time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 11-

_I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to… I just… I… _I couldn't form a decent sentence. Jacob just waited, Leah had a pissed off persona in general, but she seemed exceedingly angry today… Shit.

_Calm down, it's fine Candace, we're just going to have to work on phasing. But never mind that, who did you meet in the woods?_

_Alice Cullen_, I mentally snarled the name… Why I hate her, I have no clue, I just do. Stupid, bloodsucking bitch…

_I second that_, Leah bit out, she wasn't a fan of the Cullens either, or that's what I'd heard.

_They're vamps, your instinct would be to hate them, _Jake replied easily.

_Even the veggheads?_

_Uhm, yeah, I hated them at first too… But once you'll get to know them, you'll like them, _he reassured me.

_Or_, Leah snaps glaring at Jacob, _you'll continue to hate them, like I do._

I'm definitely on Leah's side this time…

The wind was kicking up, the rain pelting mercilessly on my fur, I'm soaked, wonderful. So we all stood there, stalled, wondering what to say.

_Could you show me what she said? _Jacob asked, oh, uh show him… right. So I thought back to those tense moments in the woods of where ever it was…

_Magic!? _Leah laughed once I had finished, she continued to mentally laugh, while Jacob just rolled his eyes.

_That's interesting, _he concluded and then dismissed himself, running off so he could return to his precious hybrid vampire or something. Leah continued to stand before me, her dark glare sent chills down my spine.

_You could have really hurt him_, she begins,

_I am so sorry, I didn't mean to…_ She cuts me off.

_I know, believe me, I've done stuff like that before, almost killed my mother's fiancée once, no fun. So Jacob has assigned me to you, we start training tomorrow, eight o' clock am._ I just nodded my head, and then she wheeled around and ran off.

Before I was even thinking clearly enough, to actually know where I was going, I was standing on the fringe of the woods in Seth's backyard. He was sitting on a lawn chair, under the back porch, clearly waiting for something or someone. I shyly stepped forward, the leaves crackling underneath my feet, his head snapped up and a huge smile spread across his face.

He was wearing a white t-shirt; I flinched when I saw the dark scar across his arm… I trot to a thicker part of the woods before trying to phase… You know that feeling, when you're about to ask someone out, or trying to tell someone something that you're afraid to say, or scared if they're mad at you or not. Well, having that feeling sucks, and I was having the damn hardest time trying to phase back because of it.

It took me almost fifteen minutes, thinking of happy things, like butterflies and cupcakes. Damn, a cupcake sounds awesome right now… _Stay focused!_ I mentally screamed at myself.

By the time I stepped away from the trees, in the nasty smelling sundress, Seth was standing there; his eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning. I wasn't sure if I should step forward or not… seeing as the last time I came near him, I almost killed him. One second I was contemplating what to do, and the next he got me in his arms, hugging me like there's no tomorrow.

"Seth, I'm sorry! I never meant for that to happen!" He just laughed.

"Candace, honey, its fine. You think I never accidentally phased? I did, a lot." He hugs me tighter, and I rest my head on his shoulder,

"But I almost killed you…" He pulls back, shaking his head, his hands on my shoulders, his eyes alight. I look up at him questioningly.

"Candy, we're both wolves, we aren't made to kill each other. You wouldn't even be able hurt me." He couldn't just act like it hadn't been that bad, I pushed him backwards, away from me.

"Look at the scar! Does it look like it didn't hurt!?" I screamed, he just looked at me, startled, maybe it's because I usually don't yell…

"I'm sorry." I murmured. He took my hands in his, and stared into my eyes… and in that moment, my mind went blank, I'd actually forgotten how to breathe, whoa.

"Candace?" he whispered gently.

"Uhm, yeah?" I mumbled, my head spinning, his brown eyes boring into my face.

"It's alright. I am okay. You can calm down now, please?" He just wants me to stop freaking out, I guess… out of fear I might phase again? I took a deep breath, shutting my eyes and nodded. He slipped his arm under my knees and tripped me, making me fall backwards, I squeezed my eyes shut, readying myself for impact on the hard forest floor, only to be caught by Seth, my head three inches above the ground.

"Jerk," I grumble, he just laughed, and carried me bridal style into his house.

I loved his house, or rather, his sister's house. He lived with his mother and step father, Charlie Swan, in Forks, but sometimes he just stays with his sister to be closer to the pack. He walked past his sister's roommate, Mary, who was currently making out with another pack member, Danny or something… He set me down on the couch, and laid his head in my lap, stretching his legs out along the rest of the couch.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day? It's only 2:30." He lazily opened one eye, and gave me a small smile, he looked exhausted… I guess almost getting killed, took a lot out of you…

"Pack bonfire tonight, but for now, let's just sleep." He said, fatigue audible in his voice.

I nodded, sleeping sounded good right about now, since I haven't slept much in the last twenty-four hours. Seth's eyes shut again, so I settle into the couch coushins. My mind settling on one thought, so he's not mad, and he forgives me.

Good. My life isn't completely ruined then.

I'm glad Leah is going to help me, I needed it, bad. The only female werewolf in the pack before me, she must have a lot of experience. But from how the guys talked about her, saying she was a bitch before she imprinted, with reason though. Because Sam Uley, the alpha of the other pack, broke her heart and married her cousin. Wow, what an asshole. Anyway, Seth had told me about her imprint, his name was Blaine, another La Push werewolf.

He moved back here after college, and then phased, now he's a history teacher at the La Push high school. But only for the freshman grade, the ones that had started this year, which is why I've never seen him… Or maybe I have, I just haven't been in his class. Leah is the school administrator or something, I see her around school on a regular basis, but she barely pays any attention to me. Maybe we'll become better friends, due to this werewolf stuff…

Seth turned over in his sleep, the arm with the scar now clearly visible. I ran my finger from his forearm up to his shoulder, I couldn't believe I had done this to him. I wrestled with the knots in his deep brown hair, his heartbeat a soothing sound. His jaw slacked, small snores escaped his lips. I rested my hand on his neck, and leant down, placing a kiss to his cheek.

Me and my boyfriend are werewolves, so we can spend eternity together if we choose. For the very first time, the future seemed to be bright and happy. My heart beat extra hard, the thought of Seth and I together, forever, was the best scenario I could have imagined.

~*~

_Seth's POV_

Candace was sitting by the fire, chatting with Brady's imprint, Jeanine. They seemed to be getting along well, they were laughing, and kept looking at me and Brady, giggling.

Brady had been in a slump of depression after Nathan was killed… the poor guy took it hard. He went for two weeks without seeing his imprint, I couldn't even imagine what that would be like. Apparently it hadn't done her any good either, she had flipped out or something, it had even gotten so bad that Evan had to hospitalize her.

Brady and I hung over our imprints shoulders, listening to them, always protecting them from anything. Catch them _before_ they fall, stuff like that. Apparently Jeanine got irritated, and yelled at him about personal space… That girl would make a terrible wolf.

After everyone had eaten, Billy began with the legends. I heard Jeanine have a scream fest by the parking lot, because of her parents or something… Poor Brady. Candace hardly ever yelled, I guess I just got lucky… or it was magic… or whatever.

Candy and I settled down on a blanket, next to Jeanine and Brady. Candace laid her head on my shoulder, her thumb running over the scar that went down my arm. I hated it how she was beating herself up over it, it wasn't her fault. I understood completely, it had only been her second time phasing, I accidentally phased tons of times, I'd never hurt anyone, but I easily could have. I grabbed her hand, and gave it a squeeze, reassuring her that everything was fine, she gave me a small smile in return and I wrapped my arm around her delicate waist. Besides, chicks dig scars right?

She's heard the legends before, but this is her first time while knowing they're true. Her eyes were bright, her head seemed to be in a different time, the time when the pack was made up of spirit warriors and such. She wrinkled her nose, when Billy got started on 'The Cold Ones' legends. She sank into my arms, staring at her hands.

"Something wrong?" I whispered to her, she just shook her head and continued listening.

The first time I heard these after I'd phased, they'd suddenly become much more real. They weren't just those stupid legends that Dad would tell you before bed anymore, they were true and I had become apart of them.

I've heard them a billion times by now, despite that, I still am completely absorbed by them each and every time I do. I shut my eyes, leaning into Candace, watching the history of our people flash before my eyes. Amazing.

~*~

_Candace's POV_

The legends, the first time I'd heard them, they'd been awesome. But now, now that I knew that they're true and that I was part of it all, well I don't think I could describe. It's like feeling important, like you could actually make a difference. Making a difference, the reason I wanted to be a scientist, so I could find cures for the diseases that killed people, and not spend the rest of my life working at a fast food restaurant.

My father died of cancer when I was eleven… Ever since then, my life's goal has been to find the cure for cancer. Seth noticed that my excitement had died down, but remained quiet, since my mind had strayed to sadder topics.

As I was thinking about my dad, I never told Seth about him, he doesn't even know he's dead. I just stop talking whenever he asks about it, which usually shuts him up. Avoiding the subject, that is exactly how I chose to deal with it. But I've put it off for four years now, maybe I'll go tomorrow… after school… alone. Seth nudged my arm, giving me a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" He whispers in my ear, I don't trust my voice right now, so I shake my head instead. I doubt that he bought it though. In response, he pulled me closer to him, hugging me tight, but it didn't take away that gnawing feeling, in the pit of my stomach. I miss him so much. My life changed so much when he died…

I wonder how he would feel about this, my mom seemed to accept it, but my dad was the one who had been Quileute. I wonder how much he'd known, I was young when he was still alive, I never thought to ask. I wonder if he'd be proud, if he would like Seth, how my life would be if he were still here… But it's useless to wonder. I couldn't bring him back.

It turned out that Billy had finished the legends, while I was off dreaming about my past. Seth was already standing, offering me his hand, I grasped it firmly and he pulled me off the ground, and into his arms.

"You're not alright, I can see it, but if you don't want to talk about, fine," He tilted my head up to look at him, those eyes of his, making me forget the bitter sadness that I most often concealed.

"Just know," he whispered, "I'm here for you." I nodded, laying my head on his shoulder, wanting him to hold me forever.

"We should get you home, your mom is probably worried." I just nodded again, no longer in the mood for speaking. I just want to go home, cry and then sleep.

We got in the car with Leah, she drove me home, Seth had patrol tonight, so he'd be going as soon as he'd dropped me off. Today had been the most stressful day of my life, how did it come to this? Werewolf, imprint, cliff dive, to almost killing Seth, running into vamp bitch, then the bonfire. When did that happen? Anyway, I think I've had enough for the day.

"Candace, Candace!" Seth said, tapping me on the shoulder, I snapped my head up, we were at my house already, damn. I need to stop all this damn daydreaming.

"See you bright and early kid," Leah said, as Seth and I hopped out.

We walked up onto my porch, my mother had left for her graveyard shift at the Forks hospital, she's a nurse. The light glowed, casting shadows onto the ground, Seth looks down on me.

"I wish you would talk to me. Please tell me what's wrong?" I just shook my head, for the billionth time tonight. He just frowns, the pain evident in his eyes. He leans forward, resting his forehead on my shoulder.

"Why won't you tell me?" he muttered sadly.

"I can't. It… hurts, Seth, give me time. I'll tell you when I'm ready." He picked his head up, a frown set where his amazing smile should be.

"Okay, but you know I'm here for you, right?" I nodded in conformation.

"I love you." I whispered, in every part of my being, I really honestly did. He's my everything, I would have nothing without Seth.

The smile that had been absent, spread across his face full force. His bright white teeth contrasted against his dark skin, wow, pure perfection.

"I love you too Candace, I always have and I always will." A small smile formed on my lips, and I stretched up to give him a kiss, which he accepted happily. He pulled away again all too soon.

"I have to go, Jake doesn't like me being late." I nodded and hugged him tight, until he released his hold on me, turning to me, giving me one last smile, before running off into the forest…

REVIEW? :] you know it makes me smile :]


	12. Comfort Food is Nothing Compared To You

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Enjoy!**

**and the next chapter of Brady's Happily Ever After is in the works.  
So be ready! :]**

**Thanks again to AsagariMelody for being an awesome beta!**

Chapter 12- Comfort Food is Nothing Compared To You

_Candace's POV_

Becoming a wolf kind of sucked, but today, I get to miss a Geometry test and train in the woods with Leah Clearwater. Interesting enough, she hasn't glared or said anything since I arrived; her expression is somewhat friendly, which isn't really Leah's thing.

But anyone could change, Leah is a nice person, from the few times we've talked, I can honestly say we get along. Unlike, her and Emily Uley, who she just bitches at whenever given the chance. I would too, if the love of my life had left me for her, Emily is Leah's cousin, which probably made that whole situation so much more awkward…

"So…" Leah began, giving me a look, trying to catch my attention. I snapped my head up, dedicating full use of my brain, to get as much out of this training session as possible. I'm not going to miss a thing, Seth will _not_ get hurt again and I _will_ be in control.

"Any questions before we start?" She asked, while pulling off her t-shirt, and slipping out of her shorts. God, this is going to be uncomfortable…

You know that saying, 'it's only us girls here,' that's a huge load of crap. So what if it's only one girl here, she shares a pack mind with like fourteen perverted boys, but then again, so do I, so it really doesn't matter… but still, this is weird.

"Okay then, strip down and get ready to phase," she orders. She must have been naked in front of all the guys, at one point or another, so I guess eventually, it's going to happen to me too. Oh, how awkward…

I pull my tank top over my head, keeping my eyes glued to the ground as I finished undressing. We were in a very secluded area of woods, so the chance that someone will see us is minimal, but I can't help but feel self conscious…

"Something you really shouldn't do, is think of things that make you mad," she started, but I cut in.

"What? Isn't anger what triggers phasing?"

"Yes, but that isn't the only way, and if you use anger as the source all the time, it becomes the only source. By then, whenever you get angry, you phase. Almost happened to Paul, but we realized it soon enough and he got some help," she joked at the end.

"So what do you do instead of getting angry?" I questioned,

"Okay, so just be calm, relax everything. I know this sounds gay as hell, but when I went to college and took these yoga classes, I could feel the 'inner wolf' wanting to escape when I was totally calm. So after class I would go out in the woods, become as calm as possible and then just like that I could pull the wolf out, easy." It sounded easy… But then there is that thing they say, 'Easier said than done.'

"So let's give it a try." She concluded, her eyes slipped shut, she was taking deep breaths, her arms hung limp at her side,

It sort of happened in slow motion, it was a gruesome ripping sound and a mass of gray fur was released from her back, engulfing the human form, and becoming the wolf.

My head is spinning, my hands are shaking and I think I'm about to cry; I can't do it!

_You hurt Seth last time, the reason, you said "I can't do it!" And that is exactly why you accidentally phased. _My conscience is always right, slapping me in face about my mistakes, I hate that little voice.

I shut my eyes deliberately, trying to take deeper breaths, though they still came out shallow, and relaxed my tense shoulders… It took a few minutes, I could feel Leah's gaze on me, but more than that, I could feel the wolf, lurking inside of me, pounding against the invisible wall of my humanity. I tried to access it, just as Leah had said, and then it happened. It seemed to go a billion times slower, than it had the first time I phased, warmth ripped up my spine and I felt somewhat free, the limitations of a human body gone, and here I am now, a huge wolf.

_Very nice, took you a while, but you got it. So what do you say we phase in and out three more times, and then go watch a chick flick marathon, before Blaine gets back from school with Seth? _

I agree, telling her that I have to go somewhere later, so some of the marathon may have to go on without me.

Phasing in and out was easy, now that I knew what to do, she said the calming thing works for becoming human again as well, just relax and access the human side. We finished with that in about half an hour. But instead of the chick flick marathon, we went shopping. Some really cute little shop in Port Angeles, sundresses, built in bras, that's what Leah recommended I place throughout the woods. Just in case I accidentally phase or my clothes get too dirty or ripped, which she also explained, happens a lot.

The dresses were cute, inexpensive and comfortable. Exactly what a wolf girl, or any girl, looks for in clothes. Leah's best friend owns the place, April Corin, who worked as a substitute teacher sometimes, she's subbed for a couple of my classes.

By the time Leah dropped me off at my house, school was almost out, so I dropped the bags in my room and began walking…

~*~

I'm standing at the gate of the cemetery, it wasn't too much of a walk from my house, I had gotten here easy enough. But now that I'm here, I'm not quite sure if I can go through with it. _Four years you've avoided it; it had to be coming sooner or later. Just do it. _My conscience said, it's right, I needed to get it over with. After a few deep breaths, I step into the big black iron gates and walk until I see a simple gravestone.

_Conrad T. Vas 1971-2005_

I kneel down, skimming the surface of the cold marble with my fingertips.

"Hi Daddy."

~*~

_Seth's POV_

"Hey Ms. Vas, is Candace home?"

"No, she went to the cemetery, I figured she would bring you with her, but apparently not. Huh, she really is doing it…" She said, more to herself than to me.

"Doing what!?" I asked alarmed, what was she doing?!

"Visiting her father." She stated simply.

"Her dad works at the cemetery?" Still not getting it, she doesn't talk about her dad, I just figured her parents were divorced or something.

"No… She never told you Seth?" Candace's mother asked me hesitantly.

"Told me what?" Damn, couldn't she just say it!

"Maybe it would be better for her to tell you, she's at the cemetery, it may be a while till she comes back. You should look for her there." I nodded, and began running towards the old cemetery. Is he dead? Her father is dead? Why has she never told me!?

She had always been there for me when my father died, and I wanted to be there for her, but I couldn't do that if she kept her pain a secret. Candace has never been one to be sad, she was always happy and if she ever was sad, I'm not sure I would have recognized it. Simply because I've never really seen her that sad, she was sad the day she accidentally phased, and last night, for some reason… But those were the only times, as far as I knew.

My feet thudded against the sidewalk, as I got closer, worry growing inside me. Finally I reached the iron gates, which were open, my eyes scanned across the field, graves, a couple of people huddled together, grieving over a lost one to the left. As to complete the mood that one would expect at a place like this, crows lined along the dark iron fences, their round black eyes flashing from one side to the next. That's when I spotted a girl, she was on her knees in front of a large white headstone, her head in her hands, sobbing.

I ran over to her, poor girl, but I stop short, because five feet away from her, is my father's grave. _Harry Clearwater._ I swallow hard, the pain a hard knot in the bottom of my stomach. My feet have lost their ambition of moving forward, but I need to get to her, she's hurting. With difficulty I turned away from my father's grave, shaking off the sadness and trudged towards her. She must have heard me as I approached, because she gasped, her head turning slowly towards me. Black smudges from her makeup, puffy red under her eyes, a deeply set frown on her face.

"Candace." I sighed, running up to her, pulling her into my arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She shrieks, pushing me away and dropping back to the ground crying and covering her face.

"I- I came to… see if you were okay." It was now apparent that she didn't want me here, shit, she needs space and I'm not giving it to her…

"I'm sorry, I just…" I stammered.

"No, it's fine. It's about time I told you anyway," She whispered, she patted the grass next to where she's sitting and wiped the tears from her face. Her heartbeat erratic, and her breaths shallow, as soon as I sat down, she grasped my hand, slightly shaking.

"He died from cancer, when I was eleven… that was four… oh wait… _five _years ago_._ And since the funeral, I haven't been here. I couldn't handle it, I denied it… I even tried to _forget_ him…" She squeaked out the last part, ripping her hand from mine and sobbing into it.

That she tried to forget him, might seem harsh, but it was understandable. "If you can't deal with it, then don't," Leah used to tell me that a lot, though my mom would tell her that was a bad moral. But she continued telling me, behind my mother's back. I pulled Candy into my lap, hugging her to my chest as she cried.

"I wonder if he's proud of me… I would have wanted him to meet you, you would've loved him, he was hilarious…" She said between sobs.

"Of course he's proud of you." I reassured her, her head lifted up and she gave me a small smile, even through the tears, she could still smile. I love her so much.

~*~

We sat there for about two hours, she told me everything about him and she told me her favorite memories of him, even if there were few. She said she was glad she finally found the courage to go see him, and as we were leaving she stopped in front of my father's grave.

"Hi Mr. Clearwater." She said, that made me smile.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" she asked me like it was the most normal thing to do, I had never before talked to a gravestone, but that seemed to be what she did.

"Hey Dad." I had said, and then we walked out of the cemetery.

She seemed to be in a much brighter mood, her mom was home for the day until she had a graveyard shift later tonight, but until then we were having dinner with my mom, her mom, Charlie, Leah and her imprint Blaine. That would start at 6:15, and right now it is… 5:30.

Candace directed me to the couch, before she went to fix her makeup and change, her mom was getting ready too. I still don't understand why women take so long to get ready for everything. Leah and my mother are exactly the same, which is why we'll most definitely be late, if you ever invite us somewhere.

Surprisingly enough, Candy and her mother were ready to go on time, so we were heading out the door and walking towards my house, which is only a block and a half away. Candace kept quiet, so did her mom, I held Candy's hand the whole way, rubbing soothing circles along her fingers. She looked amazing, a green sundress and white flip flops, her hair in a frenzy around her face. I didn't take my eyes off her, until we got to the house.

Still outside, I could smell the lasagna, Leah's lasagna, there's nothing better in the world than that. Charlie's police cruiser in the driveway, along with Blaine's car, told me the others were here already. Leah's roommate is moving out soon, I'll get her room when she does, because Leah got a raise, and doesn't need her to help pay the rent anymore. Did I mention Leah really hates that girl? Oh, I didn't? Well she does. So she was overjoyed at the chance to kick her out.

We walked through the door, my mother running up to give Candy's mom a hug. Ever since Candace and I had become friends, so had our mothers, they are almost as inseparable as Candy and I. Leah and Blaine were talking in the kitchen, Charlie sat on the sofa, a huge grin on his face, something is up… now I was suddenly getting very nervous.

"What's with Charlie?" Candy whispered, low enough so only I would hear, so she saw it too, I'm clearly not as paranoid as I thought.

"I don't know…" I murmured, watching as my mother looked at Charlie, her grin growing as wide as his. What the hell is going on?

I walked over to the couch, plopping down with my girlfriend across from Charlie, who still had that cheesy grin plastered to his face. I don't know why I'm feeling so suspicious, he isn't a bad guy, but why do I feel so angry with him? I just want to wipe that stupid smirk off his face with my fist.

"Seth, calm down!" She whispered sharply in my ear, only now do I realize my arms are shaking and that I had been glaring at Charlie, who was now looking quite alarmed. Well, at least that smile was gone.

"So Charlie, what's up?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could muster. He smiles happily at me, and a tremor shakes down my arm, which caused Candace to pinch me, hard.

"OW!" I let out, and she just giggled.

"Oh, uh, nothing much. How is school?" He quickly tried to put the focus from him to me.

"Fine…" I said wearily, why can't I shake this feeling!? It is driving me insane and I've only been here for five minutes. Shit, shit, shit!!

"Seth, let's go for a walk, you need to calm down." Charlie waved as Candace towed me to the door and slams it shut.

"What the hell was that?" She asked confused, I am just as confused as her, so I'm not sure I can answer that question.

"I don't know… something is going on, and I don't know what it is and its making me crazy!" I rant, she laughed as a slow smirk spreads across her face.

"Oh, and you say _I'm_ the impatient one?" I glared playfully and she giggled, the smirk holding its place.

"Don't make me kiss that smirk off your lips." I threatened.

"Go for it." She challenged, I lean in slowly, her lips retract from the stretched grin as she readies herself and then…

"DINNER!!" Blaine screamed from the other side of the door, the surprise caught us both off guard, Candace screams and my face went pale with shock.

"Oh my God, Seth! Busted!!" Blaine yells as he retreats back to the dining room, we can both hear Leah's laugh along with our parent's.

Candace and I were both blushing as we walked back into the room, everyone was still laughing as we sit down and begin to eat. I had forgotten all my worries until Charlie started whispering to my mother, I don't think anyone told him that werewolves have advanced hearing, and know exactly what you're saying, no matter how quiet…

"Can we tell them now?" He whispered, his impish grin impossibly wider… I didn't like this… Not at all.

"Okay, Okay." My mother muttered, sounding frustrated, but still holding a similar smile.

"Everyone, Charlie and I have an announcement to make." She said.

~*~

_Candace's POV_

As soon as the word's left her mouth I shifted my glance to Seth, his face contorted with confusion and frustration. I gripped his hand tightly, I have no idea what they are about to say, but I will be the one to pull him out of here if he looked like he's going to phase.

"Keep eating Seth, try to distract yourself or something." I murmured, Charlie and Sue looked stalled, so everyone begins eating again, their eyes stay locked on the two, who look extremely less excited. Seth shoves half a dinner roll into his mouth as Sue blurts out.

"I'm pregnant!" Seth coughed the roll back onto his plate, after nearly chocking on it. At the same time, Leah dropped her fork, instantly Blaine grabbed Leah's shoulders, as I grasped onto Seth's arm. Everyone's faces have gone into shock, the first to break the silence is my mother.

"Oh Sue, that's wonderful, I am so happy for you!" She exclaims, Leah excuses herself and Blaine follows dutifully.

"Oh, that's awesome. I'm happy for you… I'm sure Seth is too, he just needs a little air right now, C'mon Seth." I pulled him off the chair, as he walks robotically towards the door with me. The shock transformed into anger as soon as we had stepped out the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!? HE KNOCKED HER UP!?" I bet they could hear him… shit, this ain't good.

"I'm going to kill him…" he muttered darkly, I smacked his arm, his expression softens as he looks at me.

"Seth! Be happy for your mother! Think of how it would feel, if she reacted like this to something you were really happy about! It would hurt, wouldn't it? Now, once you're ready, you go apologize. Seth, I know it's hard, and I can't imagine how you must be feeling, but suck it up for a minute or two, and go tell her that you're happy. Alright?" Ending my repertoire with a question, as if I hadn't just told him what to do. He sighed and nodded, walking over to sit on the front steps of his house and pulling me into his lap.

"I can't believe it." He whispered into my hair, I run my hand up and down his back. He didn't phase, that's good, I half expected him too. I would totally flip if my own mother had done something like that. He takes his head out of his hands and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"_You _are a lifesaver. How did I ever get so lucky?" He whispered, laughing to me.

"Magic." I state, I realize every time I say magic, I think of that stupid bloodsucking vampire of a bitch. I hate her…

"Shall we go back inside?" He asked formally, I nodded, taking his outstretched hand as we walk towards the door. Leah and Blaine still haven't returned…

My mom, Sue and Charlie are talking about baby names and all that crap, have we been outside that long? Apparently she's three months along, which made Seth growl, _everyone _heard it and Charlie tried apologizing to him, but he just shook his head.

"Mom, Charlie, I am happy for you. I'm sorry I reacted like that, it was stupid of me. Now if you don't mind, I need to go for a walk…" They just nodded, as he darts for the door quickly. Sue clearly had tears in her eyes, as she began gathering dishes, Charlie quickly at her aid.

"Candace, hun." My mom approached me, a look of concern on her face.

"Tell Seth if he wants to stay at our house for the night, he can." I smile and nod, she pecked me on the cheek and encouraged me to go find him, before he got too far.

I rushed out the door and followed his scent, towards the beach, up the rocks, to the… cliffs. I gulped, what the hell is he doing up there? I ran as fast as I could, it took mere minutes for me to reach the top. He's there, sitting on the edge, his feet dangling over the edge, leaning forward, watching the ocean. A misty fog hanging around him, the white t-shirt he was wearing made him seem lost in it.

"Seth?" I called out, somewhat blinded by the haze. And then two big, warm arms wrap around my stomach, making me scream, until Seth started whispering for me to calm down.

"Geez! What the hell!? You were over there, how the hell did you get behind me?" I gasped in disbelief.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He murmured to me, and I nodded, even though he probably couldn't see me, where the hell had all this fog come from? The silence was eerie, our heartbeats and the warmth of his arms around me, were all that kept me sane.

"My mom said you could stay with me tonight, you know, if you don't want to go back and see your parents…" He sighed, a soft pressure was applied to the top of my head, a kiss perhaps?

"Okay, thanks. I… how… never mind." He stutters.

"Please tell me. I doubt I can help, but talking is better than keeping it locked up inside, you showed me that today." I whispered, urging him to speak up.

He really has showed me that no matter what it is, I can tell him anything. I marveled at the feeling of his arms around me, the fact that he loves me, that I can be with him forever, that no matter what, he'll always be there for me. I love him and it goes farther than imprinting, even if I had never imprinted and became a wolf, I would've loved him eventually… Seth brought me out of my thoughts.

"How could she do that? A baby? Him? He isn't my father… I can't… I just… don't understand." I rubbed my hand on his arm, trying to give him any comfort possible, this must be hard for him.

I turned over in his arms, rising up on tips of my toes, inching towards his lips. I think he knew were I was going because he closed the distance, our lips melding together, soft and comfortable, his hands moved to the small of my back. My hands wound into his hair, the kiss deepening as the seconds flew by, but all was cut short…

By a sorrowful, deep, howl of a wolf…

**I'd LOVE to know what you think.**

**What do you think of Sue being pregnant??**


	13. Payback's a Bitch

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor have I ever or will I ever, own Twilight.  
So I haven't been getting reviews on my other story [Brady's Happily Ever After] (Is the title stupid? should I change it?)  
Anyway, enjoy! I can't make any promises on my next update, 'cause school is kerazzzy. _**

* * *

Brady's imprint had been kidnapped by the Volturi. We had just arrived at the Cullen's after pursuing a decoy that we thought had contained her. It was a high stress situation, that Brady was not handling well. Blaine and I kept watch over Brady who was ready to kill; I kept quiet through the chaos, just observing how the others were acting. Candace was glaring at Alice Cullen, their first encounter had only recently come to my knowledge. I was slightly hurt that Candy hated someone who I considered family, but she'd warm up eventually, I think...

The Cullen's remained relatively calm, the newest wolves were hopped up on excitement, Brady was a mess. Collin was completely confused by it all, after returning from the state science fair only hours ago, and Sam's pack remained emotionless and distant. This wasn't making any sense to me, Brady hadn't told anyone that his imprint was being hunted by the Italian vamps. As part of the pack, it was his duty to report vampire sightings, he thought he could handle it, but look what happened.

They wanted to gather a vampire army and head down to Italy! That's extremely dangerous; an inexperienced wolf could get hurt or worse, killed. There's no way in hell am I letting Candace, or my sister anywhere near that. I informed Blaine of this, who nodded in agreement.

"Jacob," Blaine said, beating me to the punch, "I think that if we go to Italy, we should leave the younger, _smaller _wolves here." I knew when he said smaller he meant Candy and Lee them being female made them smaller.

Jacob nodded and looked at Sam, who smirked and said, "Well Blaine, who _exactly _did you have in mind?"

Blaine's satisfaction faded, "Dude, you're digging our graves, the girls will kill us, let it be!" I hissed at him. "Jude, Candace, Jed, Leah and Chase. Those are the smaller and newest wolves…" Blaine listed quietly.

I saw a flame ignite in my sisters eyes, the one that started every time she was about to full on freak out. Candace's eyes were narrowed as she pointedly shot a glare towards me.

"_What!?" _They shrieked in unison, thank goodness they were standing on the opposite side of the room, or we would've been ripped to shreds.

"Blaine!" Leah screeched, her eyes lit up with fury, it scared me shitless, but Blaine was used to it. He held his hands up as a sign of challenge, he knew she wouldn't hurt him.

Being almost the opposite of Leah, Candace would be hurt. She knew that I was involved in Blaine's choosing of people who would stay.

"Seth! That is so not fair!" She shouted, not what I was expecting, I guess Leah had rubbed off on her…

"Why not, I could learn in time and size doesn't matter!"

Paul barked out a laugh, "I thought only fat people said that!"

Yet again she surprised me, instead of crying or being hurt by his words she snapped at him, "Fuck you." Her glare was intense, almost as bad as Leah's…

"Okay enough! Leah, Candace, you two take Chase home and let Jude and Jedidiah know they can go back after they've finished patrolling the area. Then the both of you home. Alpha's orders."

"Jake, I swear to God, I'm going to get my revenge. Blaine, expect to sleep on the couch." Jacob, Blaine and I gulped as the girls left with promise of revenge. I definitely wasn't going to be able to stay at her house tonight.

I sighed, that girl will be the death of me…

_Candace's POV_

We had just dropped off Chase, the poor kid was upset about not going, he'd been all wired up for the action. Jude and Jed were passive about it, they had half expected it.

"Hey Candy, you wanna stay at my house tonight? I have some stuff planned for the revenge…" I nodded, Seth was going to pay for this, I wanted to fight! Jeanine is my friend, I should at least get the chance! But _no, _I have to stay here, it is so un-fair, why are they doing this? It's not like we can't handle ourselves.

"So what are your revenge plans?" I ask, knowing that Leah Clearwater is a criminal mastermind, Seth has been the unfortunate victim of to many of her practical jokes.

"I don't know really, I was thinking of teasing Blaine and then cutting him off, he would hate that. But that may be a bit inappropriate with you and Seth in the house… So what do you have in mind?"

"This is so middle school, but we could have a bucket of water over the front door and the bedroom doors and bathroom door. I'm pretty sure they'd only expect it at the front."  
Leah nodded, pulling into her driveway.

"We should do the tease thing too…" she muttered menacingly.

I thought about that, it would be fun and Seth would be frustrated, but so would I, because I probably wouldn't want to stop…

"We can't get pregnant you know…" Leah whispered randomly, staring out the windshield.

"We can't?"

"No. I don't know why, it's like early menopause, because our bodies won't change from here on out, infertile, stuff like that." She frowned, looking longingly at her stomach.

"You want to be." It wasn't really a question, just a statement…

She nodded while opening up her door, "C'mon, revenge must be planned."

She giggled with a wicked grin lighting up her face. We walked throughout the house placing buckets of water over doors and randomly chatting. Half of it was venting about our over-protective imprints.

"If you're in on the teasing thing, wear one of his shirts and your underwear. It's a proven fact that it drives a wolf crazy." She whispered with a wink before walking behind her door and placing the water filled bucket on the door.

I blushed and followed her act. Seth would probably be home soon, we'd been home for an hour already. Hopefully my exhaustion wouldn't put me to sleep before he got here. He's so going to pay for making me stay in La Push, doing nothing while he fights vamps in freaking Italy.

I heard the front door being pushed open and Blaine exclaiming: "Aw Dammit!!"

Quickly I replaced the dress I had been wearing with one of Seth's shirts. Wondering if it really worked… I could hear their cautious footsteps coming down the hall, like I said, they weren't expecting _another _bucket of water to come down on their heads. I lay on my stomach, sprawling my legs across the bed tucking my arms beneath the pillow. Damn, this bed was comfy.

I heard the doors being pushed open and Seth groan while Blaine yelled, "Are you fucking serious?"

I stared at him with a little smile on my face, trying to look innocent. "You're evil." He muttered while wiping the water from his eyes. When his face was dry enough to see I noticed his eyes widen when he looked at me.

"Uhm, I didn't expect to uhm… see you here…" he averted his eyes to the floor while saying this.

"Do you want me to leave?" I ask, sitting upright. He shook his head furiously and came to sit with me on the bed, but I stopped him.

"Oh no you don't, go change out of the wet shorts before you sit on this bed." I commanded, pointing towards the bathroom. He nodded, grabbing up a pair of basketball shorts that had been sitting on his dresser.

I heard the bathroom bucket fall, and couldn't stop laughing, "Oh come on! Are you crazy!?" I continued giggling when he came back and sat on the bed, pulling me into his arms.

"You are in so much trouble." I state while pushing him down on the bed, he froze beneath me as I straddled him, smiling seductively.

"Uhm…" He stutters, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I placed chaste kisses along his neck and jaw, hoping he liked it. Tracing my finger up and down his bare chest, making him moan. I smiled at the power I seem to have over him. As I grind my hips against him, his eyes snapped shut. Then I hopped off him, to quickly shut off the lights and crawl back in bed.

"See what you get." I grumbled before turning my back to him.

"Candy! Ugh!! I just want you safe and that's why you're staying here." I kept my back to him, still angry.

"I'm not a little girl, Seth."

"You're my girl, therefore; making it my job to protect you."

"She's my friend! I can't wait around here and do nothing!"

"You can and you will." He stated, his back now turned to me as we stared at opposite sides of the room.

This hadn't ended at all as I had hoped, I'm sure Leah was having better luck, because I heard multiple curse words and her shouting at him about his stupidity. All I wanted to do was turn over and wrap my arms around his muscled frame, inhale his scent and feel content in his arms. But that would be weak, he was going to crumble at my feet before I ever gave in. He sighed, long and loud, the mattress shifting, when he rolled over and wraps his arms around me. Unable to restrain myself, I turned around as well resting my forehead on his chest.

"I really am sorry." He whispers into my hair.

I nodded, though I'm not really happy with him. I run my fingers down his back, moving my head back to look at his face. The tan skin, the dark brown hair that falls adorably into his eyes and the earring in his left ear, the boy is adorable.

"When did you get your ear pierced?" I question, he didn't used to have that.

"Two weeks ago." He mumbles, we're both exhausted. Especially after such a crazy night. "Go to sleep." I urge, he just nods I can feel him breathing, with delicate snores coming out of his mouth, the sound of it calms me. It feels wrong to be safe and comfortable in his arms, while Jeanine is who knows where as a vampire's hostage…

~*~

Seth was gone when I awoke, nothing but a note by my head.

_Candy,_

_Blaine and I have to go with Alice and Jasper to Canada,  
__Looking for recruits and stuff  
__Be back by nightfall-ish…maybe.  
__Miss me_

_Love, Seth_

I frowned, wishing Seth had woken me up so I could say goodbye. Leah was watching Mean Girls when I stumbled into the living room, after sleeping till noon. Leah had gotten me a week off of school, because I'm a new wolf, and had taken the week off for herself as well.

"Yo, Yo, sleepy head, How'd your torture work last night?" She said with a wink.

I shook my head, "He wasn't all frustrated and he was all I'm sorry and I didn't yell like I should've…"

"Weak!" She accused, while pausing the movie. "You have to be strong and not back down. You have to show him that you are the one in charge!"

"But what if I don't want to be in charge?"

"Well then, that's your choice." She replied simply as she pressed play.

"This would be your kind of movie now wouldn't it?" she nods and says with a laugh,

"That Regina chick has skill, I must commend her on that."

The minutes ticked by, the movie ended and she began another one. I lay upside down, my feet hanging off the back of the couch and my head on the floor. Bored out of my mind, I missed Seth, why should it take so long just to go to Canada and ask a few vampires to help?

"Leah, I'm gonna go for a walk." Just for something to do, because I was bored as hell being pent up in this house.

"You mind if I come?" She asked as I stood up, I nodded.

We stepped out the door, Leah was smiling as the wind blew through her shoulder length hair, unlike me, I was gathering it together into a ponytail to keep it from getting in my face.

"So why are you still a wolf? Is it because you have to or…" I cut off, letting her fill in the blank.

She smiles, sort of giving me a sideways look, "I want to wait until we've gotten married, until we have done everything. I want to go places and see the world before I die, so I might as well embrace the time being a wolf has given us. I love him, and when I stop phasing it will be when he stops, and whenever that is… I want kids. If it's possible, if I'm done phasing, than my body can change and I could possibly get pregnant."

I nod, "That sounds like a good life…"

She looked at me full on, "Well you and Seth have that opportunity."

"You're right."

The rest of the walk was quiet, I think we were both lost in thoughts of our futures. Leah had just described the life I always wanted… Would I have the chance? Would Seth get hurt in Italy… or killed? I shuddered at the thought, I could sort of see why he wanted me to stay. But how could he have me not do something and then he goes out and does it himself?

Yeah, he's been a wolf longer and he's stronger and bigger, but there was still a possibility he might not make it… My heart ached, what would happen to me if that happened!?

I would die if he wasn't alive. I would die if I didn't have him. I would probably kill myself, because I couldn't be without him. For a long time now Seth has been my light, even when we were just friends I had held onto him like a lifeline. Best friends forever right? But now that he means so much more… I… I don't know. I sighed, turning to Leah who was looking at the woods with an odd intensity, her head tilts upward as she sniffs the air.

"I can smell you Embry! Get your ass out here, Mr. Stalker." She laughs.

"Hello all knowing Goddess!" He chuckled while faking a tip of the hat to Leah and gave me a wave.

"How come you aren't out recruiting?" She asks, and in response he just shrugs.

"Each wolf gets a certain day off. Today is mine and Alan's, who is off with his spicy Latina chick. And here I am, lonely and available" He gave me a wink, and a giggle burst through my lips.

"Eh-hem!" I turned to the woods behind me to see Seth standing there, his arms crossed over his bare chest, giving an angry look at Embry as he stepped forward, wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me tight against him.

"Hey Baby, you're home early," I say smiling up at him. He returned the smile, his brilliant white teeth contrasting against his dark skin. I reached up, pecking him on the cheek before looking back at Embry and Leah, who are chatting about random stuff.

"Yeah, the vamps cooperated more readily than Ali had predicted," I stiffened at the sound of her name. Seth just kissed the top of my head and I sighed content in his arms once again. He towed me back towards the house and onto the couch, sitting me in his lap and placing kisses down my neck.

"Something up?" I murmured suspiciously, his kisses are needy and urgent… He's never been like this before.

"I just missed you, that's all." He sighed, nuzzling my neck with his nose.

"When did you become so needy?" I ask, not buying the 'I missed you' excuse. Something was bugging him, but it was hard to read his emotions.

"I'm not going to apologize for wanting to be near you." He grumbled, while twisting his fingers through my hair.

"Why aren't you at school?"

"Called in sick to help the Cullens."

"Education is.. mmm" He silenced me quickly with his lips, hungrily kissing me senseless. Not that I wasn't enjoying it, but did he seriously think he could distract me so easily. I pushed against his bare chest, shoving a little harder until he finally stopped, both of us gasping for air.

"Babe seriously, what's the matter?" He looked at me, the tender love and care had returned to his eyes, as he kissed my forehead gently.

"I just want you to know, that no matter what happens, we have each other and I'm always here for you."

"I know that, Seth." I whisper in response, he just wraps his arms around my waist, his hands sprawled across my back. I rest my head on his shoulder, my face in the crook of his neck. We fit together perfectly, like a puzzle that had finally been put together.

"Candace, we need to talk about something…"And with those words, my heart dropped to my stomach.

* * *

**_I'd really love to know what you think. Make me smile will ya? Reviews are amazinggg..._**


End file.
